the_pelican_islandfandomcom-20200213-history
The Pelican Island
Pelican Island (Pelican: Пеликан остров transl. Pelikan Ostrov) ''in Pelican), or also known as the Pelican Empire is a Feudal Republican Imperialist island with a Parliamentary system, so they've got an Emperor. It is located at the west of Usadof. The economy is based on a Socialism, in which everyone earns the same quantity of money. if they work. The currency system works on a trade system, you give someone X object to get Y object from that someone. Money is gold and it is useful to build strong objects with a good resistance and decorate them. Many people likes building things with gold (and trading them), that's why they get paid with it if they work. '''History of the Pelican Island' Main article: History of the Pelican Island. The Pelican Island starts with a civilisation in the year 47 BTI. It was known as the Ancient Pelican Tribe. After the invasion of Usadof, and their defeat, the Pelicans learnt some new things and established a new form of government: Republic Parliamentary Imperialist Democracy. In the year 0 (or 1), Cedo got an independence from Cedony, but it would still be a region from the Pelican Island. Philosophy would be discovered by Ushadiv Unensko in the year 4th, with the dominance of subjectivism in the Pelicans. Darius Laux would change, during the Politigrazna, the form of government, establishing feudalism. After a short time of this, Darius Laux was executed by a group of poor people-workers. Miroslav Olga would be the new Lord of the Pelicans. Geography The Pelican Island is divided in 10 regions, which form the Empire. Mitus, Taidor, Nowis, Expedus, Akrania, Cedo, Cedony, Espard, Grete and Mekos. It is at the west of Usadof. Culture of the Pelican Island The Pelican Island is very known by having no institutions regarding to education. The only ways to learn is through experiments on your own/with someone else, or asking for a teacher or someone with experience around the island. Some people, because of this, migrated to Usadof due to the great education system they've got there. The Pelican Island has the oldest civilisation of the world, and there are many proofs of that around the island. They spoke a strange language, which in a future, before the invasion of Usadof, would be the second language most used in the Pelican Island: the Pelican. The main language is the Usadofian. Religion Many Pelicans said that they saw a mysterious person walking near them, in the shadows so no one could see him. They say that, when they saw him, they started to feel better than they felt in any moment of their life: much better, really happy, and when they walked away from him, they started to feel as before they saw him. Months after the last declaration of this events, a man was found in The Great Lake dead with a smile. Some people thinks that man was that mysterious person of happiness, and found a religion: Happinism, with many theories about the world in general. Military Army The Pelican Imperialists is the official and strong army of the Pelicans that were able to stop the invasion of Usadof in Akrania and conquered the rest of the island. Category:The Pelican Island Category:Usadof Category:Outdated and Incompleted pages